Headmaster
A Headmaster or Headmistress is the chief administrator of a School of Magic. They make all major decisions regarding the safety and the day-to-day functioning of the school, and have the power to override any decision made by any other authoritative facilitator at the school, with the possible exception of the Board of Governors (and during a brief period in 1996, the "High Inquisitor"), in Hogwarts. A Headmaster also controls the protective spells surrounding the school and the ability for certain individuals to enter or exit the grounds at will. The four founders of Hogwarts (Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw ) are not considered heads, despite leading the school during their time. Hogwarts also has a Deputy Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress (depending on gender) that assists the headmaster in his duties. In the event of a headmaster's incapacitation, the deputy headmaster serves as temporary headmaster until the Board of Governors can elect a new, permanent one. There can also be more than one deputy headmaster, as the Carrow siblings served under Severus Snape when Voldemort took over Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmasters Identified Headmasters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Unidentified Headmasters Unidentified Headmaster1.jpg||link=Unidentified Hogwarts Headmaster (I) HeadmasterPhotoZoom959x779.png|link=Unidentified resting headmaster Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Apple.jpg|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Apple UnidentifiedSleepingHeadmasterWithBook-small.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Book Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Castle Sketch.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Castle Sketch BeardedManHoldingABook.jpg|link=Portrait of a bearded man holding a book Unidentified Sleeping Headmistress with sphere.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmistress with Sphere Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster in blue-2.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster in Blue Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster AD1568.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster 1568AD Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Starmap.jpg|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Starmap Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster in gold.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster in Gold Unidentified Sleeping Headmistress with rings.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmistress with Rings Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Paper.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Paper Unidentified_Sleeping_Headmaster_with_Astrolabe.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Astrolabe Unidentified_Sleeping_Headmistress_with_wand.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmistress with Wand Unidentified_Headmaster_with_Scroll.png|link=Unidentified Headmaster with Scroll Unknown name and portrait: *Gimlet-eyed Hogwarts Headmistress *Headteacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during 1792 Deputy Headmasters Known Deputy Headmasters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Durmstrang Institute Known Headmasters of Durmstrang Institute: Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Known Headmasters of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic: Castelobruxo Known Headmasters of Castelobruxo: Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Known Headmasters of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Behind the scenes stands in front of the students at the Great Hall during the Welcoming Feast in 1996]] *In , Dumbledore refers to Karkaroff's title as "Highmaster." , however, confirms that the title of Headmaster is used at Durmstrang as well. *Hogwarts is the only school confirmed to have Deputy headmasters and headmistresses. It's unknown if this position exists in other wizarding schools. *Dolores Umbridge was not considered an official Hogwarts Headmistress by most. The headmaster's office did not open to her. Also, Phineas Nigellus Black told Severus Snape that he was the first Headmaster from Slytherin since himself, although Professor Umbridge was also a Slytherin. *It's unknown if there can be more than one headmaster at a time, however, a Portrait seen in the Headmaster's Office depicting a couple wizards playing Wizard's Chess together, suggesting that it may be possible. The Carrow sibblings were also both Deputy Headmaster and Headmistress. *It is unclear if Headmasters must die in office to get a portrait on the wall 2007 Accio Quote! Bloomsbury Chat: Laura Trego: Was the absence of snapes portrait in the headmasters office in the last scene innocent or deliberate J.K. Rowling: It was deliberate. Snape had effectively 'abandoned his post before dying, so he had not merited inclusion in these august circles.''., or if they must simply not abandon (in the sense of betraying, not simply leaving) their position.J.K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall '''Q: Is Severus Snape’s portrait in the headmaster’s office? JKR: Some have been asking why hasn’t the portrait appeared immediately. It doesn’t. The reason is that the perception in the castle itself and everyone who was in the castle, because Snape kept his secret so well was that he abandoned his post. So all the portraits you see in the headmaster’s study are all headmasters and mistresses who died, it’s like British royals. You only get good press if you die in office. Abdication is not acceptable, particularly if you marry and sic American. I’m kidding! laughter I digress. I know, because I thought this one through, because it was very important to me, I know Harry would have insisted that Snape’s portrait was on that wall, right beside Dumbledore’s. Applause. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references ru:Директор es:Director pl:Dyrektor Hogwartu fr:Directeur de Poudlard pt-br:Diretor Category:Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses